


Nightwatcher Gets It On

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Nightwatcher sneaks out at night to visit and romp with his playboy bunny Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Nightwatcher Gets It On

It was early, like supper early and Hazel was heading Dow to the cafe to get everything ready for the day. As usual she would give the guys what she didn’t sell over the week so she would have to start from scratch, but hey, quality over quantity. It was still dark so she flicked on the lights and got to work 

Raph was just heading out, he had promised to meet someone, though he couldn’t tell how brothers who it was. Once he got he fear on he made sure not to make any noise as he snuck past Donnie, who was working his last shift for the day. Once out he revved his bike and was off driving through the streets

FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana sighed waiting in her room of her apartment for her sexy hot Nightwatcher to come and romance her like how he did. She had on a playboy bunny outfit for him.

Casey went to go see his one and only favorite girl at a cafe that he frequented quite frequently. He had a crush on this mysterious girl. He walked on over to the front and went in.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Once on the street he was told to turn down and parched the bike down an alley way. He tried to hide it and once he did he climbed the fire escape to the level she told him to meet her. Raph paused and looked through her window. “Shit” he muttered 

once she opened the shop she sighed and looked around, a few people had walked in and took their sheets with their tea, she had a feeling that it was going to be a slow day, every one wanting coffee instead of tea now adays anyway, especially in the big city  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana turned around and smiled at him walking sexily over to him by her window. She cooed, “Nightwatcher when’re you gonna show me what you look like?”

Casey walked in and sat at a table. He smiled at her and he ordered a piping hot cup of tea. He was the only that ever ordered something else that wasn’t coffee.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Hello?  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Sorry just got home from work//  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Ok that’s fine  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

“Hey jones, never took you for a tea guy” she said and pulled out he pen and paper. “What are we willing to try today?” She asked and smirked faintly before resting her waist to one foot, resting her free hand on her hip

“see now that all depends on how much your paying for the strip” he said and smirked under his mask, he was honest with himself that he didn’t expect her to be in something this, well, reveling  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana then pouted and frowned and took offense to that. Then she said, “I’ll have you know Nightwatcher I’m not a prostitute. I love you that’s why.”

Casey thought for a second and a moment and then smirked back at her saying he would like to try a Darjeeling type of tea as he drank his water.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

I did my part  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

yes I see but not to be rude, I don’t reply instantly, sometimes I don’t reply for weeks so please don’t spam me and I won’t spam you//

she grinned faintly and got him his tea. “We looking for anything to munch on with that tea” she asked as she walked towards his table and grinned faintly. 

I was talking a If about me sweet heart, how much you gonna pray for me to do a strip tease” he said and smirked. “Sorry bout that I wasn’t very clear on that” he said  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Oh ok sorry

Dana sighed.  
"I thought you would do it for free. Why should I have to pay you when I can get any other guy to do for free while I'm wearing this outfit," she sighed again then muttered.

Caaey thought for a aecond. He decided on a scone and some muffins and scrambled eggs to go along with that. He looked down at his phone texting his turtle friends.

It’s okay, thank you for taking that so well, I get a lot of people who back fire on me when is tell them that//

“nothing much, you can pay me back at a later date” he said and sighed. “Promise me that you won’t freak out” he said and paused for a moment, he was iffy about taking off his mask 

“quite the appetite huh Jones” she said and smirked, I’ll be right back with that” she said and headed to the kitchen to get his food  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Fairy Tail and DBZ Fan  
No offense but what's the point in rping with someone if you don't respond for weeks?  
true true, I just had a shitty memory and often forget to reply and I also get really busy with chores and errands  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Oh ok I understand sorry about that  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana sighed again frowning at him.  
"Just forget it and just go. I'm not a gigolo and I don't EVER pay anyone just for them to strip and get naked for me. Just go. I'll just get a boyfriend then."

Casey shrugged and smirked back at her and was texting Mikey some funny gifs and memes. He liked to surprise his friends with funny hilarious things like that.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

She sighed before placing the food on his table. “There we go” she said and smiled before she headed off back behind the counter and sighed, her smile diminishing

he sighed. “Sorry I really meant nothing by it, I’m not really good a flirting, wrong words come out at the wrong times” he s said and sat on the ledge of her window. “ again I totally get it if you want me to get lost, I do t blame you”  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

"And what kind of person do you think I am? I don't judge anyone based off of how they look. I'm not an asshole like that. I'm in love with you Nightwatcher I don't care what you look like."

Casey started to drink his darjeeling tea and his breakfast as he looked on over at his crush. Once he was finished he walked over to her and asked her to go out with him.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Raph blushed a dark red. “Sorry it’s just something I’ve sadly grown use to” he said before remove his mad andnlooked over at her. “......tada “ he said and grinned sheepishly 

she looked up at him and forced another smile, she was a little on an off with her emotions, not quite bipolar but she would he happy one moment, her mind would dwell on a fault of her then she would get all depressed and moody  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana stroked his cheeks and she said to him that he was drop dead freakin sexy and hot as she then kissed him passionately and she rubbed his crotch area.

Casey asked her if she was ok as he looked at her with worry and concern. He hugged her tightly to him reassuring her it was gonna be ok.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

For the first few seconds he was in shock. “Well shit” he thought before returning the affection. “I know your egger but where the fun without foreplay” he said before losing his head a little towards her neck

she blushed, seeing a few people stare at them and and he cheeks grew red with embarrassment and anxiety of judgment and she just froze. “W-what are you” she muttered  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

"Ahh Nightwatcher please! You're gonna make me beg aren't you? Well when you fuck me fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk!" Dana moaned into the bliss.

"Just a lonely single guy looking for his girl his soulmate and right now he just found her," Casey cooed to her as he kissed her softly and then passionately.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

She paused as her blushbonly darkened, her eyes darted around the face as she started to hear mutters and whispers. It’s not that she didn’t like him it just she was afraid of being judged so she she pulled away and staired at their floor at the floor with wide eyes 

“want it rough them?” He assumed hefore takig a fist full of her hair and tugged it a little, not enough to cause pain, just enough for a sensation. “Since it’s your house, you get you pick what position you want me to fuck your brains out” he said  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Going to sleep see you tomorrow  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Sleep well  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana thought for a moment and a second again and then said, “I want to be sitting on your lap when you fuck me!” she moaned and whimpered.  
Casey was at this point worried and head over heels in love with her. All he wanted to do was to protect her and keep her safe. He carried her back to his place.

LiveFastLiveFree

“Sure thing” he said before and walked bed and beckoned her over to him with a small smirk tugging at his lips, before saving her the time and unzipped his outfit 

“ Casey, put me down” she said and looked around. “So you just steal me from work to take me your place, forward much?” She asked and was honestly getting scared

Dana walked over to him her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink and then she said, “no Nightwatcher before the sex part foreplay first please,” she said.

Casey reassured her trying to calm her down. He wasn’t gonna do anything to her he just wanted to help keep her calm and relaxed as he set her down on his couch.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Ok  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Brb, chores  
3 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Ok  
3 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

“Good thing Kat was able to work today then” she said and looked over at the young man with a small blush. “Now are you always this forward with girls or am I just lucky” she asked 

“Well then my all means make the first move, I’m a guest here and I want you to whatever the hell you seek fit, call it a fever pet kink “ he muttered that last half out of slight embarrassment  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana shook her head no again. She said, “no Nightwatcher YOU make the first move! I want you to do anything you want to me!” she shouted nervously.

Casey asked her if she would like anything to eat or to drink. He rubbed and stroked her cheeks kissing her forehead softly. He loved her with all his heart.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Hello?  
2 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Sorry there, planing for the fourth//

she shifted a little uncomfortably and blushed a dark red. She really wasn’t use to affection of the opposite sex other than the occasional. “Um, Casey, your sitting on my hand, it’s falling asleep”

fair enough” he muttered sheepishly before backing her up against the wall, forcing her legs open with his knee and started kissing her neck, a little aggressively but he couldn’t help it when the hormones where raging  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana’s back backed up against the wall as she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and she started to moan into the kiss as she arched her back.

Casey mumbled a sorry and realized what he did. He kissed her knuckles and he then got her a glass of water and some food for her for her stomach.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

“Thanks she said with a small blush staining her cheek but to be safe she dipped her finger in the water, if her nail polish turned black her drink is drugged, it stained green so she took a drink, she was just a little paranoid, he was a nice guy but she always did this when a guy gave her a drink out of habit

Raph groaned faintly, he had to admit that this erection of his was getting a little uncomfortable. he smirked before nipping on her loser lip asking for a way to get in and ran his free hand down her side to her bum, giving it a squeeze  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana elicited some more moans and mewls opening her mouth for him. She held onto him tightly as she kissed him and french kissed him.

Casey just shrugged but didn’t like that she was doing that. He would never poison anybody. He frowned at her and then began to walk away.

 

LiveFastLiveFree

She paused and looked up at him. “H-hey sorry don’t take that personally, it’s a force of habit, a friend of mine was drugged at a party and something bad happened to her” she said and walked over to him. “I’m Sorry” she said and put a hand on his shoulder

raph smirked again before moving his knee a bit agaisnt her heat for the hell of it and pulled back a little to catch his breath. “ I will say I’m honored that you chose me of all people to trust with this” he said before playfully pecking the tip of her nose. “Thanks” he added before kissing her neck some more and actually nipping it a little  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Dana blushed beet red at that and she moaned wantonly again. She said, “of course Nightwatcher. I love you so much! I really truly do!” she said.

Casey sighed and nodded and looked at her now turning to her as she had his heart and his full attention. He said, “I’m not like those other guys.”  
2 weeks ago Reply

Fairy Tail and DBZ FanLycanthropeWerewolf

Hello?  
2 weeks ago Reply

Beautiful FreakLiveFastLiveFree

Sorry I pulled overtime, I’m just now getting home


End file.
